


L'Enseignement de l'Agauon

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Scents & Smells, Supernatural Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: Mille, Agauon solitaire et peu au fait des moeurs humaines, se retrouve avec un élève humain auquel il décide de faire la cour.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	L'Enseignement de l'Agauon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldarianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldarianne/gifts).



> Inspiré par (/!\ Lien NSFW) [cette illustration d'Eldarianne](https://twitter.com/Eldariannensfw/status/1184477301670584322), et dédié à son soutien et son amitié précieuses.

Chacun s’accordait à dire que le jeune Aindrea C. comptait parmi les parfumeurs les plus prometteurs de sa génération. Ce n’était pas seulement affaire de génie -- même s’il en avait plus qu’assez – ou d’intelligence – bien qu’il n’en manquât pas non plus ; c’était, plus encore, une motivation au-delà du commun et, accessoirement, de la courtoisie la plus élémentaire.

Aindrea ne s’arrêtait pas à « nous avons promis l’utilisation exclusive de cette fleur aux moines de l’abbaye voisine », à « vous n’avez aucun droit d’être ici » ou à « cet encens coûte plusieurs années du salaire d’un valet et nous vient d’une contrée actuellement ennemie ». Il arguait, écrivait des lettres, prêchait, faisait irruption dans les appartements privés, se faisait bastonner, revenait à la charge ; à force d’insistance et de célébrité, certains nobles toléraient de lui des excès qu’ils n’auraient jamais pardonnés à un autre. C’était, disait-on, un Agauon humain – étrange, fascinant, et obéissant à sa logique propre.

La seule différence était que lui ne connaissait rien à l’occulte. Là où les Agauons collectionnaient le savoir et maniaient des rituels secrets avec une facilité que la plupart des mages mortels ne pouvaient qu’envier, Aindrea ne se souciait que des parfums et de ce qui lui permettait d’en concevoir mieux ou davantage. Le pouvoir et les merveilles du surnaturel lui importaient peu.

La plupart des hommes ne pouvaient qu’être fascinés par les Agauon ; les nobles s’empressaient de clamer l’honneur de les recevoir durant leurs errances. Aindrea les traitait comme n’importe qui d’autre. Après tout, les Agauon ne s’y connaissaient pas mieux que les mortels en parfum...

Sauf un. Et depuis qu’il avait appris son existence, Aindrea avait traversé la moitié du pays, envoyé des missives, prié même un roi pour s’assurer de sa cachette : une abbaye dont les moines ouverts d’esprit avaient laissé un être non baptisé s’installer dans leur jardin.

Aindra avait réussi à obtenir, lui aussi, l’asile, bien que le sien fût à prix coûtant, et s’affairait depuis trois jours à le rentabiliser.

Pour l’instant, l’Agauon refusait de descendre de son arbre, mais Aindrea ne perdait pas – ne perdait jamais, d’ailleurs – espoir.

***

L’Agauon Fleuri trouvait son nom dans la floraison qui couronnait sa tête : au lieu de cheveux, des écrins de pétales ronds aux fragrances enivrantes protégeaient l’ébauche de visages humains – une bouche, un nez, le début d’une mâchoire, à la fois clairement végétaux et trop étrangement familiers pour ne pas déconcerter.

Il comptait techniquement parmi les Agauon les plus humanoïdes : sa forme générale évoquait un homme, bien qu’en plus svelte et en singulièrement élégant. Mais sa peau souple avait cette finesse translucide des tiges de fleur nouvelle née, et des floraisons délicates ou des feuilles ourlées comme des dentelles s’en détachaient ; des striures végétales zébraient son épiderme, soulignant les lignes de son corps. Son teint était d’un vert tendre qui se faisait plus pâle ou plus sombre par endroit ; ses yeux et ses pétales, d’un rose suave veiné de violet. Quelque chose dans cette profonde étrangeté et dans l’inhumanité subtile de ses traits aigus repoussait. Il était à la fois trop et pas assez autre ; il avait pris l’habitude de mettre la plupart mal à l’aise, et ne s’en souciait pas.

Il se souciait beaucoup, en revanche, de son manque d’impact sur Aindrea.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! cria-t-il pour ce qui était loin d’être la première, ou la dernière, fois.

\- Dès que vous me permettrez de faire un parfum à partir de vos fleurs ! s'exclama Aindra en réponse.

L’Agauon Fleuri secoua la tête, à bout de patience. Ce n’était pas l’inconfort ; il n’avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour être à l’aise, et la branche épaisse où il était perché lui suffisait amplement. Ce n’était pas la faim ou la soif ; il se nourrissait de soleil et d’odeurs, et le ciel dégagé tout autant que les fragrances de l’arbre où il était piégé le satisfaisaient entièrement.

C’était le fait qu’un mortel patientait et _dormait_ au pied des racines depuis trois jours pour tenter de le convaincre de l’assister avec ses parfums pétris d’artifices.

Quelque part, l’Agauon Fleuri était curieux. À l’exception de la plupart des moines de l’abbaye, les mortels cherchaient et craignaient sa compagnie tout à la fois. Cet homme était un laïc, jeune et apparemment vain, vu qu’il se préoccupait des cosmétiques tant aimés à la cour – néanmoins, il traitait l’Agauon comme n’importe qui.

C’était nouveau, intéressant, et malgré tout un peu offensant.

\- Mes fleurs ne sont pas faites pour satisfaire la superficialité des mortels ! cria-t-il en une énième tentative de repousser l’opportun.

\- Pardon ? Qui a parlé de superficialité ?

\- Les parfums sont superficiels !

\- Pardon ? s’étrangla le parfumeur, la voix aiguë sous l’outrage. Le parfum est un art ! Comment osez-vous, vous qui vous nourrissez d’odeur, qui bénéficiez de ces merveilleuses fragrances sur votre tête –

L’Agauon se redressa pour adresser un soupir exaspéré aux cieux. Le parfumeur ne finit pas sa phrase.

Curieuse, sa victime baissa à nouveau le nez ; le jeune homme gisait par terre, inconscient.

L’Agauon Fleuri hésita. Après un instant, il cassa une brindille et la laissa tomber sur Aindrea.

Le parfumeur ne réagit pas.

L’Agauon Fleuri cueillit une feuille, la roula en boule et lui lâcha dessus.

Il n’en tira toujours aucune réaction.

Se prenant au jeu, l’Agauon Fleuri s’essaya encore à laisser tomber quelques menus débris sur le mortel, parce la chose était franchement amusante, avant d’être rattrapé par ses scrupules. Il était vrai que, à son sens, Aindrea avait mérité de passer quelques heures dans l’herbe, mais s’il avait un sérieux problème, l’Agauon se savait vulnérable à la culpabilité.

Prudemment, il descendit de son arbre et s’agenouilla pour considérer le mortel. L’homme était jeune, svelte ; il portait un parfum impérieux comme sa personnalité, des fragrances de musc et de printemps qui se mariaient parfaitement à la senteur de sa peau. L’Agauon se baissa pour respirer l’odeur de ses cheveux et de sa nuque avant de réaliser ce qu’il venait de faire ; la sève lui monta aux joues, les teintant de bleu roi.

Aindrea embaumait délicieusement, ses senteurs suffusant le corps de l'Agauon d’une satiété renouvelée.

L’Agauon Fleuri lui donna un petit coup de pied pour voir s’il réagissait et n’obtint même pas un tressaillement.

Maudissant les faiblesses de son caractère, il chargea l’humain sur son épaule et l’emmena au monastère.

***

\- Vous avez une dette envers moi, argua l’Agauon Fleuri, donc vous devriez la payer _en vous taisant cinq minutes_.

Aindrea fronça le nez et se fendit d'une moue contrariée. Il avait un visage propice à la bouderie, expressif et mouvant, et sa condition actuelle -- alité et fiévreux dans un lit de malade -- ne semblait en rien amoindrir son potentiel en la matière.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me tairais si vous n’êtes toujours pas convaincu ?

\- Parce que je ne serai jamais convaincu ! s’emporta l’Agauon. Mes senteurs ne seront pas galvaudées pour une fantaisie de courtisans !

\- Une fantaisie de courtisan ! s’exclama Aindra, la voix brièvement fauchée par l’outrage. Vous traitez mes œuvres de _fantaisie de courtisan_? Je cesserais de vous parler si vous n’étiez pas si vital !

\- Vous pouvez vous taire tout de suite, alors, parce que je ne céderai jamais !

\- Vous céderez, parce que je n’abandonnerai jamais non plus ! Mon art n’est pas un caprice, c’est un sacerdoce, et vous insultez mon honneur et ma vie en croyant que je renoncerai ! Il n’y a rien de plus noble que le parfum, par sa temporalité et par la manière dont il peut apporter de la beauté à toute situation ! Je pensais que vous comprendriez, mais vous êtes un calligraphe qui insultez la peinture à l’huile !

L’Agauon Fleuri demeura un instant interdit, déjà parce qu’il cherchait à faire sens de la métaphore, ensuite parce qu’il continuait à être perplexe de la passion montrée par l’humain.

Pour l’Agauon, les parfums de ses fleurs et de ses feuilles avaient chacun une signification profonde qu’il connaissait et respectait. Il n’en discutait pas ; l’occulte ne s’expliquait pas, il se comprenait par la curiosité, l’étude, l’initiation au mieux – et aucun sorcier humain ne s’intéressait assez à lui, dont le lien avec les arts magiques semblait tellement moins spectaculaire que certains de ses pairs, pour demander son enseignement.

C’était également un fait banal, une part de sa nature. Il lui semblait évident que les senteurs les plus délicieuses ou les plus frappantes enrichissaient son univers de nouvelles beautés, que le sens de l’odorat était certainement le plus précieux pour tout être doté d’un minimum de goût, mais il n’avait jamais pris la peine d’en débattre ou de chercher à le prouver.

Or, cet homme qui s’agitait sur sa paillasse de malade clamait au monde des idéaux strictement identiques aux siens, avec une passion qui semblait l’écho de la sienne… Sauf qu’il voulait faire du _parfum_ , ce que l’Agauon avait jusqu’ici considéré comme une perversion de l’importance des odeurs. Mais la conviction qu’il démontrait, sa détermination…

\- Que souhaiteriez-vous faire de mes fleurs ou de mes feuilles ? Ne faites pas cette tête, parce qu'un peu de curiosité n’indique pas du tout que je fléchis !

\- C’est une question piège, objecta Aindrea, recouvrant de son accès d’espoir pour montrer une surprenante logique. Vous voulez que je réponde « les vendre à des courtisans » pour pouvoir me refuser. Ce que vous ne saisissez pas, c’est que je me moque de leurs raisons. Peu m’importe que le duc qui porte mes essences le fasse sans la moindre compréhension de leur subtilité ou des heures de travail que j’y ai versées : reste que par le fait qu’il les arbore, le monde est embelli, tout comme un ignorant qui suspend un tableau à son mur répand quand même l’art dans son univers. Mais !

Il leva un doigt décidé :

\- Mais ! Je respecterai votre volonté. Je vous admire même si vous me traitez honteusement. Je réaliserai les parfums et je les porterai moi-même, je les conserverai pour mon usage privé si vous le souhaitez, mais il est impératif pour l’art et la beauté de l’univers que je confectionne ces œuvres. Est-ce que cette réponse vous convient ?

L’Agauon demeura un instant silencieux, cherchant à réfléchir. S’il devait être honnête envers lui-même, il n’avait pas envie de supporter l’insistance d’Aindrea ad vitam æternam. De l’autre, il refusait de concéder ses fleurs et ses feuilles à quelqu’un qui ne les méritait pas, dont tout l’enthousiasme ne tenait peut-être que d’une passion temporaire. Il restait étranger à l’humanité ; ce n’aurait pas été la première fois qu’il prenait les mensonges d’un mortel pour argent comptant. C’était bien pour ça qu’il fuyait les cours, favorisant la compagnie des ermites, des excentriques ou des hommes de Dieu.

L’Agauon Fleuri était, malgré tout, juste – du moins selon ses critères, peut-être assez personnels. En plus, c’était la première fois que quelqu’un montrait de l’intérêt envers sa passion plutôt qu’envers sa nature ou le pouvoir qu’il présentait. Il décida de laisser une chance à l’humain.

\- Je peux vous accorder de concevoir trois parfums à partir de mes essences –

\- Douze !

\- _Pardon ?_

\- Trois est trop peu, déclara Aindrea d’un ton assuré. Vous avez plus de trois fleurs, non ? Ce serait insultant envers votre propre senteur que de se réduire à si peu.

L’Agauon ne put que concéder l’argument.

\- Bon, douze. Je vous laisse cette chance _si_ vous suivez mon enseignement pendant trois ans, afin que vous saisissiez réellement l’importance de vos actes. Après ces trois ans, j’estimerai si vous avez atteint la connaissance suffisante pour œuvrer.

\- Vous allez m’apprendre la parfumerie ? demanda Aindrea, l’air plein de doute.

\- Non. Je vous enseignerai d’abord à penser puis, si _éventuellement_ il s’avère que vous parvenez à maîtriser les bases de la saine réflexion, je vous suggérerai les correspondances secrètes entre les sens et le pouvoir, entre les ingrédients de vos oeuvres et l’univers, et plusieurs techniques qui vous permettrons, _si_ je considère votre niveau suffisant, de concevoir, _si_ , à la fin de ces trois ans il s’avère que vous le méritiez, des parfums. Nous nous comprenons ?

Avait-il été assez clair sur l’aspect hypothétique d’une réussite ? Plein de doute, l’Agauon Fleuri décocha son regard le plus sévère au mortel, qui lui sourit avec l’extase d’un homme sur le point de voir ses rêves se réaliser.

\- Quand commençons-nous ?

L’Agauon ne s’y entendait pas beaucoup en humains, mais il était au moins certain d’une chose : Aindrea n’avait rien compris.

***

L’apprentissage d’Aindrea deux jours plus tard, lorsqu’il eut récupéré. L’Agauon Fleuri eut la contrariété de constater que son disciple montrait un talent certain pour l’occultisme – ou, plutôt, une _motivation_ certaine, ce qui était la même chose à bien des égards.

Et cette motivation ne s’étiolait pas.

Si l’Agauon lui demandait de travailler jour et nuit, Aindrea travaillait jour et nuit. Si l’Agauon lui ordonnait de passer une semaine à ne plus œuvrer à sa formation, Aindrea passait une semaine à travailler sur ses parfums. Si l’Agauon lui imposait quarante-huit heures de jeûne, Aindrea refusait d’absorber ne fût-ce qu’une goutte d’eau.

Et s’évanouissait. Les privations que l’Agauon Fleuri avait imaginé infliger à son élève – tant un véritable outil formatif qu’un moyen de tester la résolution de ce dernier – cessèrent rapidement lorsqu’il s’aperçut que certes, Aindrea les suivait à la lettre, mais qu’il n’avait pas exactement la constitution nécessaire à leurs ambitions.

Les mois passèrent sans démentir la passion d’Aindrea. Il était enthousiaste, énergique, concentré sur son apprentissage, dont le seul fait qu’il lui permettrait d’avancer dans son art semblait le propulser à de nouveaux degrés de motivation. Le pouvoir ne l’intéressait pas ; il ignorait toutes les tentations que l’Agauon jetait sur son chemin, se détournant de la théosophie au profit de l’herbologie et négligeant la lecture d’un volume sur l’esprit humain pour mieux se plonger dans un essai d’esthétique.

Et puis il y avait les petits gestes. Le plaisir qu’Aindrea prenait à parcourir le jardin d’aromatiques ou à sentir une fleur fraîchement éclose ; son regret manifeste lorsqu’une plante particulièrement odorante se fanait finalement ; sa joie à tester les nouvelles essences qu’il distillait maintenant que son matériel lui était parvenu…

Le soin qu'il mettait à se montrer bon élève tant dans son travail que dans son attitude, offrant à l’Agauon une part de chaque douceur qu’il faisait apporter jusqu’au monastère…

Et puis son _attention_ , tout simplement. Un jour, l’hiver venu, l’Agauon Fleuri pénétra dans la chambrette qu’ils utilisaient pour leurs enseignements ; Aindrea fronça les sourcils et renifla une, deux fois.

\- L’une de vos fleurs a changé de fragrances, n’est-ce pas ? Avec le passage des saisons, elles se sont faites moins sucrées qu'à la fin de l'été, mais vous avez gagné une note épicée ce matin…

Et ç’avait déjà été une multitude de petites choses, sans doute, accumulées jour après jour et leçons après leçons, qui avaient ouvert la voie à ce basculement – mais cette remarque-là fut celle qui fit chuter l’Agauon Fleuri.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tomba amoureux.

\- Je m’appelle Mille, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Aindrea béat.

\- Votre _vrai nom_?

\- Non ! Mon nom humain ! protesta l’Agauon d’une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Le geste n’en restait pas moins ambigu. Les Agauon possédaient entre deux à trois noms : un titre pour les plus connus, un patronyme humain, et le mot véritable qui les désignait. Le titre n’avait qu’un pouvoir limité, le mot véritable donnait toute puissance à tout mage qui l’apprendrait ; le nom humain, bien que choisi par l’Agauon et généralement éloigné de l’original, n’en restait pas moins doté d’assez d’importance pour en faire un avantage en cas de duel d’initiés.

Aindrea cligna des yeux, l’air déconcerté – pour la première fois, peut-être, que l’Agauon Fleuri le fréquentait. Il sourit – un sourire large, solaire, qui fit rater un battement au cœur de son enseignant.

\- Alors, Mille, nous devrions nous tutoyer, n’est-ce pas ?

Le premier réflexe de Mille fut de dire non, pour sauvegarder les apparences, mais son bon sens le rattrapa à temps. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, faillit bégayer, puis finalement opta pour un :

\- Oh, bien évidemment, j’allais le dire.

Aindrea sembla convaincu.

Mille s’estima extrêmement habile.

Ce fut à cet instant également qu’il décida de séduire Aindrea.

***

Mille n’avait aucune idée du fonctionnement de la séduction. Il ne s’en était pas préoccupé jusque-là et, pour autant qu’il le sache, c’était une affaire de rencontres, de chance, et de poèmes. Ou de sérénades. Il avait déjà rencontré Aindrea, les moines désapprouveraient la sérénade…

\- Nous avons de très beaux textes religieux, suggéra le père herboriste quand l’Agauon lui demanda son avis en matière de littérature.

\- Non.

Le père herboriste était un homme bon, généreux, et qui ne souhaitait pas excessivement s’impliquer dans pareille affaire. Mille ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails qu’un intérêt soudain pour « de beaux textes à lire », mais il avait des yeux.

\- Vous pouvez demander des conseils à monsieur Aindrea.

\- Je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ –

\- Il a beaucoup voyagé et fréquenté beaucoup de cours : je suis certain qu’il s’y connaît en arts. Vous pouvez commander un manuscrit, si vous avez de l’argent.

Mille esquissa une grimace offensée. Il n’avait pas de bien à lui : il avait toujours trouvé la chose inutile.

\- … Avez-vous des textes religieux qui parlent de fleurs ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- L’archiviste peut chercher, suggéra aimablement le père herboriste.

Il avait bien conscience de se décharger de la tâche, mais l’humilité exigeait également de reconnaître ses limites.

***

Mille ne trouva pas de texte qui lui plût au monastère. Il opta donc, après une longue discussion avec le père archiviste, qui n’en demandait pas tant, à l’étape suivante : les cadeaux.

Aindrea recevait déjà le présent le plus précieux que Mille pût offrir : des cours avec un Agauon. L’idée d’offrir des cadeaux supplémentaires sans mérite particulier contrariait Mille. Il attendit donc la fin de la première année d’Aindrea pour lui choisir le bouquet le plus fragrant qu’il put trouver, assorti d’une feuille soigneusement choisie parmi celles qui lui poussaient cette année.

Lorsqu’Aindrea, au réveil, fut accueilli par la silhouette immobile de Mille près de la porte, figé et tenant un bouquet ainsi que le poème que lui avait rédigé un Agauon plus épris de littérature, le mortel eut un petit sursaut avant de fixer les fleurs.

\- Tu jardinais ?

\- Cela fait un an que tu étudies, donc tu as droit à un bouquet. J’ai également fait apporter un poème que je vais te lire.

\- C’est pour l’entraînement ?

\- C’est pour l’esthétique.

\- Oh, acquiesça Andrea, les yeux rivés sur les fleurs.

Mille les lui déposa fermement dans la main avant de scander son poème. Celui-ci parlait de nature, de fleurs et d’odeur, soit leurs passions communes. L'Agauon n’avait pas de cœur, mais l’ichor de ses veines pulsa de nervosité pendant toute la lecture, sans qu’il se l’expliquât.

Aindrea l’écouta religieusement et sourit largement à la fin. Le sentiment qui vibrait en Mille fit trembler ses mains. Les bouquets et les poèmes étaient effectivement romantiques, même s’il ne saisissait pas trop le mécanisme : voir le mortel réagir positivement à ses avances le rendait encore plus amoureux.

\- J’aime beaucoup, dit Aindrea. Qui l’a écrit ?

\- Je l’ai requis d’un ami Agauon. Aujourd’hui, je vais t’apprendre à utiliser les plantes pour communiquer avec un autre initié.

\- D’accord ! Et tu peux manger, ce me semble ?

\- … Pardon ?

Aindrea adressa un sourire assuré à l’Agauon.

\- Ce soir, on nous apportera des gâteaux, du chocolat et du café par coursiers. Je leur ai dit que je les trouverai et les ruinerai moi-même s’ils étaient en retard. Moi aussi, je me souvenais que c’était notre anniversaire d’enseignement.

Mille avait envie d’enfouir le nez dans les cheveux d’Aindrea et de respirer son odeur et de le serrer dans ses bras et il ne savait pas trop le reste. Il s’accrocha à son autorité professorale pour ne pas se trahir :

\- Très bien, j’accepte.

L’Agauon n’avait jamais goûté de café auparavant. Il trembla trois jours entiers, mais la soirée compta quand même parmi les meilleures de sa vie.

***

La deuxième année de leur apprentissage se déroula sans qu’Aindrea ne montre jamais la moindre hésitation. Il travaillait assidûment, avec une application si intense qu’il lui arrivait de contredire Mille dans le feu de ses raisonnements. C’était agaçant mais noble, donc Mille décida de tolérer ses manquements.

Cela dit…

Lorsque, pour le deuxième anniversaire, Mille vint se faufiler dans la chambre du mortel pour attendre que celui-ci se réveille, Aindrea avait déjà un bouquet de fleurs dans un broc d’eau à côté de son lit.

Qui le lui avait-il donné ?

Mille avait-il un _rival_ parmi les moines ?

Le mortel dormait. C’était le milieu de la nuit. Mille n’hésita qu’un instant avant d’aller le secouer pour le réveiller.

\- Qui t’a donné ce bouquet ?

Il fallut une ou deux secondes à Aindrea pour revenir à la réalité, mais il eut la bonne grâce de ne pas poser de questions inutiles et de répondre aussitôt :

\- Oh, je l’ai fait pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? répéta Mille, pris de court.

\- Je me suis dit que si tu offrais un bouquet, c’est que tu les aimais, donc je l’ai préparé pour l’aube, quand tu me réveillerais. J’ai aussi un poème. Et un dîner, comme la dernière fois.

\- Avec du café ?

\- Avec du café. Et du chocolat.

Mille sourit largement, absorbé par le souvenir merveilleux du café et du chocolat, avant de revenir sur les propos d’Aindrea. Le mortel avait parlé de _poème_. Lui faisait-il aussi la cour ? Ou tentait-il seulement de lui retourner une faveur ? Mille regretta, un instant, de n’avoir jamais tenté de développer son empathie.

\- Je te ferai donner également à dîner à un moment, décida-t-il.

\- Ce n’est pas la peine, tu sais. Ça me fait plaisir de te rendre ta générosité. Que tu apprécies est, honnêtement, tout ce que je demande en retour.

L’explication était très logique, et Aindrea semblait très ferme alors qu’il exposait ses raisons. Mille ne pouvait que l’approuver, mais il voulait quand même la sensation d’être celui qui offrait le plus de cadeaux.

\- Alors je te donnerai trois pétales de mes fleurs pour usage personnel, décida-t-il en croisant les bras.

Aindrea ouvrit grand les yeux, complètement pris de court ; ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

Le sourire qu’il dédia à Mille était l’un des plus beaux que l’Agauon avait jamais vus.

***

En termes d’occultisme, trois ans d’apprentissage n’équivalaient bien sûr qu’à un aperçu des Arts. Restait qu’Aindrea avait changé, c’était indubitable. Les senteurs qu'il concevait avaient gagné en finesse et en présence à la fois : Mille s’en rendait d’autant mieux compte qu’il passait de plus en plus de temps dans la pièce que le parfumeur avait reconverti en atelier, savourant les odeurs et la proximité de son aimé.

Aindrea était talentueux ; Mille n’en doutait plus. Il restait malgré tout réticent à l’idée de confier ses fleurs à l’humain, mais il était disposé à reconnaître qu’Aindrea lui avait accordé trois ans de sa vie et avait reçu son apprentissage sans jamais se lasser. Il avait embrassé la connaissance avec enthousiasme ; il l’employait jusque dans ses parfums. Il méritait sa récompense, et après, Aindrea le suivrait pour continuer à lui faire sa cour si nécessaire.

\- Demain sera la fin de ma formation, dit Aindrea.

Il sentait l’ambre et le souffre et, en-dessous, le musc propre à sa peau, comme toujours parfaitement mis en valeur par son choix de parfum. Le soufre déparait un peu, pour être entièrement honnête, mais il venait de réussir sa première invocation d’esprit infernal et ils n’arrivaient pas à faire partir l’odeur. Ils avaient ouvert la porte et, allongés dans l’herbe folle qui bordait l’un des champs du monastère, attendaient en respirant l’air du printemps.

La tête d’Aindrea reposait contre l’épaule de Mille, le nez enfoui dans le creux de sa gorge. Lorsqu’Aindrea lui avait demandé quels cadeaux lui feraient plaisir, sous couvert de récompenser ses réussites dans les épreuves qu’il lui soumettait maintenant, le mortel avait requis de pouvoir respirer les parfums de son corps ; d’une façon ou d’une autre, quand ils en avaient discuté, ç’avait semblé le plus simple et le plus logique.

Mille aimait ces moments où Aindrea se pressait contre lui, ou posait la tête sur ses genoux lorsqu’ils conversaient, ou gardait sa main contre sa joue et inspirait l’odeur des feuilles au creux de son poignet ; la proximité était étrangement plaisante pour lui qui, jusqu’ici, n’avait jamais ressenti le moindre intérêt pour autrui. Son corps se réchauffait ; quelque chose pulsait dans ses veines, tremblait au bout de ses doigts – l’envie de faire plus, toucher plus, sentir plus. En vérité, s’il avait pu, il aurait passé son temps de cette façon.

L’Agauon s'estimait chanceux qu’Aindrea apprécie autant de le toucher. Ainsi, Mille pouvait continuer à lui faire la cour sans que le mortel soupçonne une ambiguïté.

Le seul problème était l’issue naturelle du processus. Quand savait-on qu’il était temps de mettre un terme à la séduction en elle-même pour passer à la déclaration ? Le père herboriste lui avait affirmé qu’il pouvait agir à tout moment, mais Mille était une créature de rite et il avait besoin de choisir un moment qui eût du sens.

La fin de l’apprentissage, alors, sans doute. C’était un peu trop facile, mais c’était aussi le plus rapide. Les équinoxes étaient trop lointains et son alignement stellaire favori ne surviendrait pas avant cinq mois.

\- Je finis mon apprentissage demain, dit Aindrea contre son épaule.

\- Hmm.

\- Du moins, les trois années promises. Pourquoi m’as-tu pris comme apprenti ?

Mille réfléchit à sa réponse.

\- Parce que si tu abandonnais, je me débarrassais d’un importun et si tu restais jusqu’au bout, je formais un brillant magicien.

Et puis il y avait eu quelque chose, déjà, qu’il ne comprenait que maintenant. Une attraction, une curiosité, quelque chose qui s’était complété à mesure des années passées.

\- Même à l'époque, tu savais que je serais excellent ?

\- Si ta curiosité, ton obstination et ta passion n’étaient pas une façade, je n’en doutais pas.

Aindrea leva le nez, inspirant profondément l’odeur de la fleur la plus proche parmi celles qui couronnaient la tête de l’Agauon.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me réveiller pour m’offrir des cadeaux, demain ?

\- Évidemment, rétorqua Mille.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut sauter cette étape et passer directement aux présents ?

Mille cligna des yeux, pris de cours.

\- Je préfère les dates significatives.

\- Mais je veux discuter dès maintenant, répliqua l’humain d’un ton boudeur.

\- Il est important de respecter les dates, insista Mille d’un ton ferme.

À sa grande surprise, Andrea ne poussa pas davantage. Un autre se serait inquiété : Mille, qui avait sa manière propre de raisonner, à laquelle son élève répondait parfaitement, ne s’en préoccupa pas outre mesure. Si le parfumeur avait vraiment un problème, il lui dirait, comme toujours.

Un moment s'écoula. L’air embaumait, enivrant… mais c’était l’odeur d’Aindrea qui plaisait le plus aux sens de l’Agauon. Même sans parfum pour la mettre en valeur, elle serait restée sa favorite.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut passer la nuit ensemble, alors ? suggéra Aindrea.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- J’ai envie.

\- Est-ce qu’on dormira dans le même lit ?

Aindrea mit un instant à répondre, pour une raison ou une autre.

\- Mille, je savais que tu vivais coupé du monde, mais… tu n’as jamais fréquenté d’hommes ni de femmes, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu vois bien comme je m’entends bien avec les moines ! Et avant, je restais chez des ermites ou des solitaires. Je suis juste très difficile en matière de compagnie.

Aindrea se tut un nouvel instant.

\- Dormons dans le même lit, acquiesça-t-il finalement.

Mille dut fermer les yeux rien qu’à l’idée de rester avec Aindrea, dans ses draps, entouré de son odeur et de sa chaleur ; le _quelque chose_ d’indéfinissable battait à nouveau sous sa peau, réchauffait ses joues. Il avait envie de serrer le mortel dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, et de faire quoi que ce fût d’autre qu’il pouvait faire pour être plus proche de lui – peut-être même cet « embrasser » qui semblait combler les amoureux dans les récits de romance qu’il avait pu entendre...

En attendant, ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble, ce qui était aussi une activité partagée par les amants. Mille voulait imaginer que c’était signe qu’Aindrea accepterait sûrement sa confession. Que ce soit ou non le cas, Aindrea sauterait sur l'occasion s’il lui proposait de prolonger son apprentissage, Mille en était certain. Le parfumeur tenait les arts de l'odorats pour aussi importants que l'Agauon et si lui faire la cour ratait une fois, Mille tenterait une deuxième – voilà tout. Il ravalerait sa fierté et poserait des questions à ceux de ses pairs qui fréquentaient les hommes bien plus que lui l'avait fait jusque-là.

Il avait hâte d’être au soir.

***

Mille savait que les humains dormaient la nuit ; lui-même, dans ces moments-là, sombrait dans une semi-torpeur. Mais être si proche d’Aindrea, blotti dans sa présence, le faisait vibrer d’une excitation imprévue. Et il lui déclarait ses sentiments demain, dès l’aube ! Il n’arrivait pas à sentir la fatigue. Aindrea non plus, à en croire la nervosité de l’humain.

\- Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, lâcha Aindrea d’une voix frémissante de tension.

\- _Tout_?

\- Tant que ce n’est pas douloureux, amenda prudemment le mortel.

Mille avait envie de l’embrasser mais il avait conscience que c’était là affaire d’amants, à réserver après une déclaration. À la place, il enlaça Aindrea, inspirant profondément l’odeur de ses cheveux, de son corps, savourant la chaleur toute humaine de sa peau et la douceur de sa pilosité.

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux également, proposa-t-il généreusement.

Le mortel jura sous cape. Mille l’avait-il vexé sans le vouloir ? L’idée figea l’Agauon. Encore une complexité sociale de mortel ?

\- Mille.

Mille leva les yeux, croisant le regard de son compagnon. Celui-ci tremblait légèrement, réalisa-t-il soudain, et son expression se teintait d’un sérieux un peu trop vif, un peu trop vulnérable. Aindrea était-il encore malade ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu…

L’humain se tut, soupira.

\- Mille, je t’aime.

_Quoi ?_

Complètement pris de cours, l’Agauon demeura figé un instant. Une part de lui-même se sentait profondément offensé, parce que c’était _lui_ qui avait fait la cour et ç’aurait dû être _lui_ qui se déclarait.

L’autre se jetait soudain sur les petits signes : Mille _aussi_ lui avait offert des cadeaux, Mille _aussi_ aimait son odeur. C’était donc _ça_ ?

\- Tu m’aimes ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui. Au sens romantique du terme. Toi… Qu’est-ce que tu ressens ?

La voix du mortel frémissait aux entournures ; il avait l’air effrayé, ce qui n’avait aucun sens. Mille balaya le sujet d’un geste distrait, plus concentré sur l’essentiel :

\- Oh, pareil, mais tu me faisais la cour aussi ?

\- Mille ! Est-ce que tu _comprends_ la question ? Tu sais ce que ça implique ?

\- Je comprends parfaitement. Les amants partagent un lit, s’embrassent et sont heureux de se voir.

Mille fixa le visage d’Aindrea. La tension se dissipait sur les traits de l’homme qu’il aimait, ses épaules se détendaient, ses mains se posaient timidement sur le dos de Mille. _Bien_.

\- Il ne nous manque que s’embrasser et nous aurons fait tout ce que font les couples, conclut Mille avec assurance.

Aindrea rit soudain, le son haut et clair et infiniment soulagé, pour une raison ou une autre.

\- Il ne manque pas que ça, si tu le veux bien.

Mille allait demander des détails, mais Aindrea l’embrassa à cet instant et il oublia sa question.

***

Ce fut la lueur de l’aube qui éveilla Mille. Ils avaient oublié de poser les panneaux de bois qui obstruaient les fenêtres, la veille, et la lumière illuminait la pièce, baignant de doré les traits endormis d’Aindrea.

Mille le secoua.

\- Aindrea !

Le mortel cligna des yeux, revenant péniblement à la réalité.

\- Oui ? émit-il d’une voix rauque de sommeil.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne voulais pas me déclarer avant la _bonne date_. Je te déclare donc que je t’aime. J’ai aussi un poème et un bouquet de fleurs pour toi dans mes appartements.

Le mortel rit et attira Mille dans ses bras, vainquant facilement une résistance minimale.

\- J’ai des sucreries et un parfum que j’ai fait pour toi, rétorqua-t-il contre la peau de l’Agauon. Il porte ton titre. Et quand tu me donneras des fleurs, j’en ferai des chefs-d'oeuvre que seuls nous pourrons porter.

Mille se demanda si c’était ainsi que fonctionnait l’amour, quelque chose qui ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour. Il décida qu’il demanderait à Aindrea, quand il ne serait pas occupé à le couvrir de baisers.

Qu’il comprenne ou non, exactement, comment fonctionnaient ces histoires d’amour, Mille ne s’inquiétait pas.

Pour l’instant, ses planifications soigneuses et les excentricités humaines d’Aindrea leur avaient bien réussi.


End file.
